Una Mision Llena De Respuestas
by Eliizabeth Bathory
Summary: Nunca te imaginarias qe la respuesta a todas tus dudas te la econtrarias en un viaje sin importancia...Esta historia trata de esto, Temari no encuentra la respuesta a sus dudas...En esta mision, ella se dara cuenta si Shikamaru es su amigo o rival....


Un Viaje Para Darse Cuenta de la Realidad

*||*CAPITULO 1:: El regreso inesperado*||*

T::Que me pasa? Porque sigo pensando en ese payaso de la aldea de la hoja? Qe a final de cuentas logro ser mejor qe yo…Es demasiado raro, parece qe siempre tiene flojera…no se…pero porque pienso en eso? A pesar de qe el uso una técnica tan tonta para tratar de ganarme, fue una gran batalla..pero, eso fue hace 3 años, debo de olvidar eso…

*Mirando hacia el cielo y las nubes, se seguía preguntando: ''qe tiene de especial ese tipo? Porqe a cada rato me acuerdo se su sonrisa burlona? Porque ….porque me acuerdo de él y me pongo…nerviosa?'', y no lograba encontrar una respuesta lógica a eso….

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, era demasiado tarde..eran las 12:30, cuando ella tenía qe reunirse a las 12 con su eqipo y con el equipo de Shikamaru en la academia para recibir instrucciones de Tsunade.*

*Cuando llego a la academia, toco la puerta donde todos estaban reunidos y dijo:

T::Puedo pasar Tsunade?

TS::Porque llegas tan tarde Temari?

T::Es qe tenia qe….amm…°_qe le diigo….!!°…_arreglar unas cosas en la aldea de la arena….por eso llegue tarde…°_qe no me diga nada malo, porfavor!°_

TS::Está bien, pasa..

¬¬le respondió Tsunade a Temari, qe se le qedaba viendo detenidamente a Shikamaru.

T::°_Vaya….tanto tiempo sin vernos Shikamaru…no has cambiado…sigues igual qe hace 3 años…°_

Shikamaru se percato de qe Temari se le qedaba viendo detenidamente, por lo qe le dijo:

S::Ash, las chicas…..nunca podre entenderlas…son tan raras

T::Ay shikamaru, tú y tus cosas de chicos y chicas…°_tenia razón, no has cambiado en nada°_

I::Hola Temari, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte! qe gusto me da qe este aqi de nuevo.

T::_°desde cuando se volvió tan amable….no importa, aunque no me lleve muy bien con ella, tendre qe responderle el saludo_° .Amm….hola Ino, a mii también me da gusto verte….°_pufff….creo qe lo hiize bien…ojala ii a shiikamaru le haya gustado verme….pero qe estoy pensando! Estoy loka o ke!...ashh mejor me olviido de eso y pongo atenciion°._

S::°_Temari no ha cambiado en nada…bueno, ahora es mas amable y no es tan agresiva con los demás, pero, porque conmigo si?°_

G::Temari, porque llegas tarde.

T::Ya vas a empezar Gaara? Qe no oiste lo qe le diije a Tsunade?

G::A mi no me engañas, yo no me creo ese cuento de qe se hizo tarde, qe estabas haciendo?

T:Nada, nada importante..°_obviamente no le voy a decir qe estaba pensando en…°_

TS::Bueno, les deciia a todos, los llame porque tienen qe cumplir una miisiion juntos. Mañana tienen que ir a la Tierra de las Olas, donde tienen qe ver a el señor Hajime Ohara. El les dira lo qe tienen qe hacer. Shikamaru y Gaara, ustedes van a ser los encargados de la misión.

S::Ammm…Esta bien..°_porque me tuvo qe elegir a mi como ''encargado''…?!..ahh…..todo yo..°_

TS::Entonces ustedes les diran a los demás lo qe tienen qe hacer, entendido?

TT: Si Tsunade.

TS::Bueno, dicho esto, ya se pueden ir.

Cuando Tsunade salió del salón, cada uno se puso a ver como se hiban a organizar: Ino estaba viendo lo qe tenia qe hacer con Gaara, y Kankuro, mientras, Shikamaru fue con Chouji y Temari.

S:: A ver, mañana nos vamos a ir juntos, y cuando lleguemos con el tal Hajime Ohara, vemos qe hacemos, ok?

T:: Ashh….Shikamaru, prácticamente no nos dijiste nada importante…nos dijiste lo mismo qe nos dijo Tsunade _°y pensar qe este patan va a ser el encargado de la misión….puff…debe de haber una manera para sobrellevarlo..°_

CH:: Mejor haznos un buen bbq shikamaru!!

S:: Ay Chouji, tu 100mpre pensando en comida…

A Chouji le dio igual lo qe le dijo Shikamaru, por lo qe se fue por comida, solo se qedo platicando Temari con Shikamaru, y tratando de llevarse bien.

T:: Ha!, en serio le vas a hacer caso a Tsunade?

S:: Qe me estas tratando de decir…?

T:: Si!, acaso crees poder encargarte de la misión? Hahaha!

S:: Ahhh…..mujeres…son tan complicadas…

T:: Tu y tus cosas de chicos y chicas…ay Shikamaru, eres tan egocentrista…

*Al dia siguiente, todos llegaron a la hora acordada, todos llegaron por separado. En el camino, Shikamaru vio qe Temari salió de su casa, por lo qe decidió darle un buen susto, aunque ella se enojara. Mientras la alcanzaba, iba pensando en…

S:: _°Lo uniko qe voy a provocar es qe se enoje mas conmigo..ahh porque hago esto? No voy a recibir nada a cambio…o a menos qe se enoje mucho y me de un golpe….tratare de hacerle la platica y llevarme bien con ella…no creo poder, pero hare un intento…°_

Pero Shikamaru no se había dado cuenta qe Ino lo hiba siguiendo…

I:: _°A donde va Shikamaru? Qe estará pensando? Acaso estará pensando en mi? Pero qe estoy diciendo….esas son tonterías….yo unikamente me fijaría en Sasuke, nada mas….eso creo..°_

Ino se distrajo por un momento pensando en lo qe hacia Shikamaru, pero, de pronto, da cuenta qe Shikamaru estaba platicando con Temari, al parecer los dos se veian muy felices, algo raro entre ellos xq' generalmente se la pasan peleando…

I::_°¡Ashh, pero qe hace esa bruja con ella!! Bueno, se supone qe me cae bien….pero… ¡asshh qitate de el Temari!....un momento, porque estoy pensando eso? Qedamos en qe solo me gustaría Sasuke, nada mas…Shikamaru es solo mi amigo, y qiero lo mejor para el….¡pero qe no sea con ella!! Mejor qe sea conmigo….NOOO! ya!! Reacciona Ino! Estas diciendo estupideces….ashhh…°_

S::Como te va Temari? °ni _yo me la creo…qe vergüenza, qien me viera hacer esto…qien dijo qe yo era cortez?°_

T_::°porque me estará hablando tan amable…qe raro…¡solo respondele y ya!°_ este…amm…bien, bien Shikamaru, y a ti como te va?

S::_°qe?? No reacciono con ninguna agresión? Qe rayos….ahh bueno…un chico debe hacer lo qe debe de hacer..°_ Ahhh [bostezando]…bien también…

Pero, de pronto, llego Ino para interrumpir la platica…

I::Hola Shikamaru, como estas? [le da un abrazo]…ahh…hola Temari..

S:: _°yy ella qe hace aqii?°_ Qe haces aqi Ino?

I::Nada en especial, solo pasaba por aqi y de casualidad los encontré…

T:: Ahh…tu eres la niñita rara qe me saludo ayer verdad? La amiga de Shikamaru, no?

I:: _°ashh!! Como se atreve!! No soy ninguna niñita rara!!, soy…soy…°_ Te eqivocas niña, soy la novia de Shikamaru

S:: °_QEEE? Qe dijo??? Esta loca o qe??°_ No!!, Temari, yo… [Ino lo interrumpe tapándole la boca con la mano]

I:: Ay, no le expliques nada, algun dia se tendía qe enterar…pero, mejor vámonos SHIKAMARU, no se nos vaya a hacer tarde…_°hahaha…muerete…perdedora..°_ [Ino y Shikamaru se van]

T::°_como? Shikamaru tenia novia? Y no me lo dijo? Pero, se supone qe somos amigos?......ashh pero a mi qe me tiene qe andar importando lo qe haga ese payaso…pero, porque me enoja tanto eso?? Porque…?° _Tengo qe apurarme, si no se me va a hacer tarde…y también tengo qe olvidarme de lo qe acabo de ver…si no, no funcionare en la misión..

Al llegar todos al punto acordado, Shikamaru se qedo pensando…mientras veía a Temari…

S::_°porque Ino le habrá dicho eso a Temari? Qe tiene en contra de ella, si Temari no le ha hecho nada? Ahora tendre qe explicarle el malentendido a Temari…mujeres….nunca las entenderé…°._

G::Bueno, ya nos vamos a ir?

S::SI, a ver, les dire lo qe vamos a hacer….Primero nos vamos todos juntos hasta llegar con el tal Ohama..de ahí, si llega a pasar algo, Gaara o yo les diremos qe hacer, esta claro?

I::SI, pero, una pregunta °haha…ahí va lo mejor…°.._porqe no mejor nos vamos en equipos de tres hasta llegar con el Sr. Ohama? °yo qiero con Shikamaru!.....NOO….porqe estoy haciendo esto, yo no soy asi…bueno, un poko, pero..porqe con Shikamaru, mejor hubiera hecho esto con Sakura y Sasuke…°_


End file.
